


The Sound of Silence

by paperdollkisses



Category: NSYNC
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-30
Updated: 2014-01-30
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1160010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paperdollkisses/pseuds/paperdollkisses
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written 01/09/2006</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Sound of Silence

**Author's Note:**

> Written 01/09/2006

Chris looked from the black glass of the water spread before him to the dark sky above. The stars were sparse that night, hidden by clouds and distance from the earth, and the moon was new. None of this troubled him in the slightest because he had the sea around him, the salt tangy in the cool air, and as always it soothed his soul. The cool metal of the steering wheel had grown warm beneath his palms and the engine purred quietly beneath the deck, adding an even more soothing sound to the mix. His humming turned to whispered melody and then to clear words that rang across the hull and out to the world. He continued to sing as he shut down the engine and tossed out the anchor. The splash of water drowning him out for a moment before the night stilled again.

A figure stood on the edge of a cliff, his shape hidden by the dark. JC’s eyes were closed as he listened to the song, his head tilted to the side to hear more clearly. The sweet voice surrounded him, filled with words of love and heartbreak and loss. His bare skin goose bumped as the air grew colder around him and the song grew more broken and hurtful. He felt his heart clench and his throat tighten and his feet moved closer to the edge. JC drew a great breath into himself, hot tears burning the edges of his eyes, and he opened his mouth to return the call.

Chris looked around as he heard the voice join his and he stopped singing. As he strained his eyes to see through the dark he listened to the voice. Smooth and dulcet notes that seemed to hang in the air before swirling around him, beckoning him. He didn’t quite know to what or where, but he had the desire to go toward the voice. To calm and comfort the singer. Chris was at the edge of the boat deck as the music changed. Words of woe softly morphing into music of hope and promise. It was his turn to feel. The loosening of worry and fear that he’d never quite realized he’d had was freeing and he began to sing once again.

Two voices melding across the expanse of ocean brought peace to those who’d pass. There would be no crashing of ships on the rocks this night, no frenzied race of desire towards the sweet song. Two like souls in unlikely combination had temporarily broken the spell of the siren. Haunting melodies that lasted until the slivers of light from dawn traced the sky and silenced one voice.

Chris caught a glimpse of a great bird taking flight as the night lightened to day. Then he saw the wreckage of many a boat floating along the perimeter of the cliff. As he ran a weary hand over his eyes he turned and took the stairs to below deck, taking out a water and downing half of it, before sitting down at his small desk. He unlocked the intricately carved box that sat there and pulled out a worn leather bound book, turning it’s well worn pages to an empty spot. Taking up a pen he began to write, the faint scratch of pen on paper the only sound telling the tale of the latest siren he’d encountered.


End file.
